


Ghosts Of Olympus

by Popfrost



Series: Ghosts Of Olympus [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Criticism Welcomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popfrost/pseuds/Popfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great shift in power has occurred. A second war among the Titans and Gods has erupted, but in the end, this time, the Titans weren't the ones to lose. Nature is taking back what was rightfully hers, and the ocean is flooding back inland. Humans remain defenseless against the Titan forces. Out of pity, the Titans grant the humans one century to rebuild their civilizations away from the earth and ocean, high above ground. In this grant, 12 great cities have been formed. The Titans then agreed to leave the Mortals be. All but a select few... The Marked Ones. In the wake of their victory, the Titan’s devised a plan to ensure that they were never usurped by the gods again. Over years of work, the Titans slowly stripped the Gods of their power, and bound them to the souls of mortals. But, even two millenniums later, could this plan have possibly backfired on the great Titans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

 

The cold air didn't stop her for one moment as she sped barefoot down the marble road way laced with snow. Her feet could wait. For now, she had an object of the utmost importance to deliver.

_Stop to rest. Now!_ A voice echoed in her head as she hurried across the frozen hospital grounds. _Your body will give out at this rate, Carmillia._

“Rest?” She replied between labored breaths. “Can’t do that sir. I have to get him to them safely.”

_Find somewhere to hide then before you kill yourself._ The youthful yet raspy voice spat. _The last thing we need is another one of us to be reborn into the cycle and get caught up in more funny business with those monstrous FOLLOWERS._

She released a strained chuckle, her feet beginning to ache as she pushed forward. She would be fine if she went fast enough. But they both knew her burst of energy would falter at anytime, and she would have to stop to rest.

“The hover is at the edge of the city.” She huffed, holding the bundle close to her chest, “I have to get there before they-”

A shot rang out behind her and she darted to the side.

_Shit._ The voice hissed out. _They found you! Find a place to hide, Carmillia! NOW!_

She had a mile left to run. This wouldn't work. She bit her lip and released another burst of stored energy to the displeasure of her ghost. She couldn't hide now.

“A MARKED ONE.” One of the men behind her bellowed out as another shot rang out. “GET HER NOW! DON’T LET HER GET AWAY!”

Carmillia darted once more to the other side, grunting as her legs began to burn.

_Carmillia I said find a place to hide!_ The voice in her mind grew blurred to her ears, fuzzy. _Your body will give out at this rate! LISTEN TO ME!_

“I _am_ listening to you!” She panted, pushing through her exhaustion and the pain growing in her limbs. The men behind her were gaining as she started to falter in step. “Hermes I _have_ to do this! I can’t hide!” She grimaced as her lungs struggled to provide enough air for the rest of her body. “I can’t let them get him! We can’t afford to lose any more-”

A sharp pain hit her thigh. With a high cry in both she and her ghost, Carmillia’s speed faltered, and she soon collapsed to the ground. Blood ran down her leg, red meeting white as the liquids filtered into the snow. Her body shook as the blistering pain met with her exhaustion. Surely, for a non-cursed child this would have been enough to kill. Or at least produce a black out.

“SEIZE HER. THE MARKED ONE OF HERMES HAS FALLEN.”

She panted, holding close to the newborn child and pulling herself forward. She couldn’t run in this state. She couldn’t get up.

_Get up Carmillia!_ An invisible force tried to pull her up, the weak hands of her ghost trembling. _Come on! Get up! Please!_

She shivered and moaned in protest. She then made the mistake of looking back. Her heart lurched. Three men, bulky large men, came forward through the light frost on the floor.  A the front, was a tall woman. Taller than the men. Hair on fire, skin almost as dark as night in a sense.

“A Marked one.” The woman smiled. “Brutus made a lucky shot. Two for the price of a damaged leg.”

“Pamella.” Carmillia strained. “Augustus warned me about you.”

“Oh? Did he?” She purred as she came down towards her, taking up a chunk of the younger one’s hair. “It’s nice to know ol’ Gussie still care about his baby Pam.” She chuckled loudly, bringing Carmillia up by the roots of her thick brown hair.

“He doesn’t care about you.” She snarled with whatever last bouts of energy she had, eyes clenched tightly shut at the pain in her scalp. “You betrayed us, Pamella. He doesn’t care about Traitors like you.”

Pamella only laughed louder. “He betrayed _me_ , host of Hermes.” She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. “How humorous that the poor baby still likes to mangle the story up to gain sympathy.” She then, with a low grunt, threw the young host across the field of snow.

Carmillia hit the ground with a low thud, landing painfully onto her back. The child remained clutched tightly to her chest, his cries soon filling the air as her breathing slowed.

In fluid strides, Pamella stalked closer to the two, a crooked grin covering her face.

“I over did it, didn’t I?” She sighed softly, looked down at the host’s broken figure. “Sucks too. I would have _enjoyed_ Torturing you and your ghost for a century or two. But, I guess I’ll just have to settle with taking him.”

She reached out, picking up the crying bundling in her arms. Carmillia’s body was too tired to fight her off.

“Give him.. Back..” She strained out, hand rising painfully as though to take him back.

Pamella chuckled. “I think I’ll keep him.” She spoke, turning away from the cursed child. She glanced up at one of the large men before her. “Brutus. Make sure the hospital in Mercury is laced with followers. The next host of Hermes will be born soon.” She then turned back to the newborn, playing with the cloth as it wailed. “Now, Now. ‘Ol Pam won’t hurt you. Yet. But for now... Let’s see who your ghost is...”

Carmillia released a low moan, shaking her head slowly. “No... Stop...!”

Pamella turned back to give the dying girl a swift kick to her stomach. “Shut up, you little disease. Go in peace and be reborn into the hands of the Titans.”

Carmillia cried out once, before losing her breath all together. She was alive. But barely. Pamella chuckled.

“Now.” She looked back down at the child, beginning to unwrap the cloth away from his body. “Let’s see who you really-” Her voice faltered when the child’s cloth fell from his body. He shrieked as the cold air stabbed at his fragile skin, body shaking with his ghastly cries. Pamella was in shock for a moment, before chuckling. “My, oh, my.” She purred. The leader of the Titans would enjoy having this one. “Cato, inform Constance that we have found one of the three.”

“No... You... You cant!”

Another kick.

“This child will be brought up to aid the men who worship the Titans.” She smiled wide and then looked back at the wailing baby. “Stayed in the belly of a Titan for the longest. And now he will return back to serve under them.” Pamella held the child close. “The next time you try to steal a child of such worth, consider keeping your feet light.”

And with that, Pamella turned and trudged off. The shadows of the snowy night bended towards her as her men followed in step behind.

Carmillia coughed weakly, reaching out for Pamella and the child held so important to her own group.

And with that the world went black and the only thing she could hear was her ghosts faint breaths and the distant calls of her friends echoing her name.

****  
  



	2. CHAPTER I: Jupiter Loses It's Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has the mark, Shade! And who else could overthrow the electrical system of Jupiter in such a short amount of time?”  
>  “A crazy man, that’s who.”

“The entire city of Jupitah. Shut down!”

“An overcharge. He overwhelmed the system.”

“Nearly got his ass killed in the process, hunh? Ya sure he’s the one, Meryll?”

“He has the mark, Shade! And who else could overthrow the electrical system of Jupiter in such a short amount of time?”

“A crazy man, that’s who.”

“Shade!”

“Alright, alright, Wise guy, keep your head on.”

The figures turned their attention to an object away from his sight.

The smaller figure looked back at him, her face blurred in the shadows created by the sterile light.

“Turn the lights down, Shade, before he gets a headache.” Her voice was bird like. Like a high song of something out of the trashed nature books he saw in the garbage bins outside of that newly built school near his hide out.

“I’m going, I’m going.”

But the lights didn’t need to be turned down.

His vision was already going black on him.

“He’s faltering again... Shade-!”

His senses dimmed and tuned the bird girl out, body welcoming him back into the dark abyss that clouded his own overwhelmed mind.

Soon the memories of his escapade resurfaced and his body tensed.

A large building in the center of a force field energized city. And the ghost of his mind screaming at him.

III

_THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO GET TO THEM. TURN THE GRID OFF. GET TO THE JUNCTION. SHE’LL BE WAITING._

Celeste knew this was stupid and that he was stupid for following in lead of this damned apparition of an unreal man. But he followed anyways, because despite how unreal this man’s requests were, his threats of endless torture were.

With a low groan, he lifted himself up, feet scrambling against the smooth surface 0f steel and glass. The Capitol building was slick and waxed down, his sneakers sliding as they struggled to get a good grip on the metal.

In a small room at the top of the building, unguarded. That was where the control panel was. Because who in their right mind would want to take off the electricity to the entire city? The electricity that meant life or death to the population below? Of course, Celeste was not in the right of mind.

“This is crazy.” He spat out in the dark of the city, the zigzags of light above him at the top of the grid field keeping his path visible. “Can’t we do this in some other way?”

_UNLESS YOU HAVE ANOTHER WAY OF GETTING OUT OF THE CITY, I SUGGEST YOU COMPLY WITH ME BOY._ The gruff voice growled into his ears. Celeste shook his head. The things he did to save his sanity from plummeting further.

He scrambled up to the top of the silvery capitol dome, huffing with exhaustion. The task was laborious. To do this and get half way across the city in a matter of five to ten minutes? It was pushing the limits of what he was capable of doing.

The room was wide open. Windows letting air filter in and out of the ventless room. Doors cracked open as well. It was a perfect set up. A little too perfect. He looked back at the apparition hovering over him.

_WELL?_ The blue aura around the vision fizzed, buzzing angrily. _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET IN AND OVERLOAD THE ELECTRIC PANEL. NOW._

“They wouldn’t leave this stuff out this unprotected Zeus.” He tried to reason with the impatient man in his head. “It’s a trap.”

_‘TRAP’ MY ASS, GET IN NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU  IN THERE._

“This plan will go to hell if there is a trap.”

_THEN BLOW THE GRID TO TARTARUS BEFORE IT’S SET OFF_.

Reasoning with the figment wasn’t an option now. He was set on one thing apparently now. Throw the city of Jupiter to shit and run off to this person at the junction connecting them to the city of Juno. Which would be a good plan, had it been more thought through. The holes in it were what would kill him, surely, or get him sent to the Institutional Prison of Pluto.

He shook his head and released a low mutter of a curse, turning his attention back to the window. Surprisingly the panel was tiny. But the gearing and whirring it made would create a stir up once it was blown to bits and pieces.

With a shaky breath, he pulled himself to the ledge of it, taking a peer around the room. Clear. And dark besides the crack in the door at the front of the room, which released in a small filter of light.

This was it.

He slowly pushed himself in, wincing as though he expected an alarm of some sort to go off. But nothing did. And that only caused him to worry even more. With cautious steps towards the panel of buzzing and blinking lights, he lightly rubbed his hands together.

_CREATE A BIG ENOUGH CHARGE. Zeus spat. IF IT’S NOT STRONG ENOUGH YOU WON’T DAMAGE IT EFFECTIVELY.  AND THEY UPGRADED THIS STUFF A WHILE BACK, SO YOU BETTER PRAY TO ONE OF US GODS THAT YOUR CHARGE IS EFFECTIVE ENOUGH TO BLOW IT ALL AWAY, BOY._

“You didn’t tell me that it had been upgraded.” He gave his figment a look of disdain.

_OH, I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING KNEW._ He irritably glared down at Celeste as though he were an incompetent child. _STOP COMPLAINING AND JUST DO IT._

He rubbed his hands together a little harder, watching as blue sparks appeared there. But it wouldn’t be enough to fry the panel and the system all together. He grunted, narrowing his eyes and slowly separating his hands. With concentrated eyes, he watched as the electric sparks grew larger, and more erratic.

_GOOD._ The regal voice of the ghost growled as he watched the boy.

Celeste grunted, shivering softly as he tried to force the charge out of him. Forcing it was quicker than allowing the destructive object to flow out of himself. Sure, it became more hard to control when it was forced out. But time wasn’t on his side.

Sparks flew off of the charge he was creating, his hands slowly coming back together to strengthen the force of destruction. The heat of it was near painful, but it was bearable.

With hiss of exertion, he slowly parted his hands once more, the electric charge expanding to the strength they needed. If it would completely blow the system was up to whatever holy deity's will controled them.

_NOW. DO IT NOW BOY._

He didn’t need to be told twice. With an unearthly cry from the pits of his belly, Celeste pushed his hands forward. And with a noise more unearthly than his own the charge met with the panel of lights, and his world exploded before him.

The force of the overdrive sent him flying back and out from once he came, the energy of the blow sending his heart racing in a manner more pleasant than how he expected. But his body went flying.

Out the window and tumbling down the dome of the capitol building. And crashing down onto the hard pavement of the steel made floor. The scent of burning hair caught him off guard, but that didn't matter now. His world, both in his head and the city itself, was covered in total darkness.

When Celeste woke, his body was being shaken. Not by police or by someone human. But by the metastasized viewable form of his mind.

The being shook him wildly, causing him to groan with the force of it all.

_WAKE UP. NOW._ He yelled, jaw tensed. _THEY’LL FIND YOU AT THIS RATE. GET THE FUCK UP BOY._

He sat up, shaking his head. The city was in complete darkness, even with the grid off and the sky outside showing. No stars shone for him. Nor did the moon he so hoped to see.

He shivered, and with the force of his apparition, he managed to get himself up.

_GOOD._  The ghost snapped. _NOW GET STARTED AND HAUL YOUR ASS UP TO THE JUNCTION._

Celeste glanced over at the general direction of where the junction was, using the light of the electric ghost’s aura to see his way. But the glow only casted out a stable yard of visibility.

“How do you expect me to get all the way to the junction?” He hissed out to the phantom. “I’ll get caught by then. Better yet, get lost and fall off of the city parameters!”

_YEAH, IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP, WE WILL BE CAUGHT._ The phantom glared down at him. _I KNOW WHERE IT IS. JUST FOLLOW ME AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH QUIET._

He wouldn’t question how the ghost of his mind knew how to get to the junction. The apparition seemed to have a photographic memory of their own, even if he couldn’t remember the lay out himself. It was still subconsciously there, and the hallucination of his fed into it. Without hesitation, the ghost snapped to life and started down the roadway. He was quick like lightning, leaving a blue streak in the air of the shadows, like a burn in his eyesight.

But as time went on, the two’s distances began to grow. Celeste was hurling himself over bin, over box, over objects he was passing by too quickly to gain names for. He grunted out of frustration as he tried to catch up.

“Slow down, Zeus!”

_HURRY UP, CELESTIAL._

After a few more yards the ghost hissed with frustration. He slowed down. But that didn’t exactly matter now. They were quickly nearing the space of the junction. But as they neared it, the sound of guards of the city were heard.

“The junction. Boy mentioned the junction on the tape.”

Both boy and phantom stopped, hiding behind the wall of a port city shop. The lights of the guard’s flashlight wavered about the area of the train port. Zeus muttered another feint curse in a language he did not understand.

_Anathematíste tous ouranoús_ , He snarled under his breath, his voice going soft on him. He glared back at the boy. _WE NEED TO FIND ANOTHER WAY. FAST. BEFORE THEY-  
_

“There he is!”

Celeste turned his head to see the faces of six men, each charging at him in the shadows of the dark world. He looked back at the apparition and darted to the side. Towards the guard filled junction.

If the plan did not count as a stroke of pure stupidity, this was the one that cut the cake. He would get caught.

GET TO THE PORT OF THE JUNCTION.

For the first time, it was the great phantom of his mind was struggling to catch up with his scrambling pace.  His lungs heaved, as if they were on fire, and he rushed to the main port of the junctional area. But no one was there.

“You said she would be waiting here for us!”

The ghost looked about the edge frantically, hissing out more curses.

SHE WILL BE HERE.

Celeste looked back. They were nearing in their organized V shaped line, guns out. Tranquilizers. They weren’t allowed to kill criminals.

_“Because what punishment would that be?”_ Is what they would say.

He was panicking now. They didn’t have time.

The wheeze of the first gunshot rang out, and he looked over at Zeus. He was determined on meeting up with this person at the port. But the what person would be waiting for something that didn’t even exist?

His eyebrows furrowed and the got closer.

“Zeus we have to run!” Celeste exclaimed as he looked at the fizzing ghost.

_WE CAN’T RUN NOW, CELESTIAL._ He snarled angrily, glaring at the boy. But he wasn’t the one in control here and now.

Celeste glanced back for the last time before he felt his foot slip off of the edge of the metal peer. And with that the whistle of the wind in his ears and the sound of his ghost screaming at him filled the air as he fell.

III

The first time Celeste saw the sky was when he was falling off the face of his world and making his way down to the wild nightmarish lands below him. Plummeting further. Down. Down. Down. Closer to the place called earth. The place mother’s told their children about to make them behave better. The place mother’s warned them not to go near to, as if they had the choice. But Celeste had no choice today.

It was a bad idea to jump, sure, but he had nearly no decision on what to do. Die a quick death or go into the institution? He’d rather die.

The facility was known for locking up the most harmless for the most insane of reasons,  known for dealing out the longest punishments for the smallest crimes. When the state prison of Pluto saw a person go out of line that was it. You were locked up for more than an eternity. And some say that even after death claimed the body of an inmate, the soul would remain trapped there until the jail saw fit to let them loose.

At least with jumping and dying now, his soul would be free instead of spending year upon year inside of the dreadful place of torture and woes.

_YOU STUPID BRAT. LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

The fall was unpleasant with his hallucinations voice constantly running. Just another reason to have jumped at the moment. It was, after all, his fault that he was in this situation.  The ghastly apparition lit up his sky, his bright blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at the plummeting boy.

_I HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET TO THIS POINT,_ He yelled down to Celeste, voice making the world around him tremble, his ear buds aching at the invisible bellow. If he had not been falling he would have been cowering down against whatever wall he could find. _AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE. YOU’VE DESTROYED MY CHANCES. I’LL HAVE TO START FROM SQUARE ONE NOW!_

His form fuzzed as Celeste’s heart rate increased. The combination of the drop and the hallucinations bantering made his mind go funny,  adrenaline and panic coursing through his thickened veins.

_YOU’LL DIE,_  The outcry was like thunder to the ears of the 13 year old delinquent, his head pounding at the mixture of damaging factors. _AND ME? I’LL BE BORN INTO ANOTHER DAMNED CHILD, BUT WEAKER BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING DECISIONS._

“ _My_ decisions?” He thought, face contorting in anger and pain. “ _You_ got us into this! _You_ were the one who convinced me to do all of that in the first place!”

The face snarled, baring pearly white yet fang like teeth. He was losing his regal look. His powerful demeanor grew into that of a nightmarish being. He hated when he got like this. Out of control. His golden hair that slowly grew bright into a painful shining light to his sensitive eyes.

_THE PLAN WAS FOOL PROOF, BUT YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP, BOY._ He shouted to the point where his illusion shivered. YO _U FUCKED IT UP. AND NOW I MUST WAIT ANOTHER MILLENIUM TO SEEK REVENGE._

“Revenge over what?”

_WHAT DOES IT MATTER NOW?  YOU’LL BE DEAD IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. AND I’LL BE SECLUDING MYSELF IN WAITING UNTIL I GET THE CHANCE TO UNITE WITH THEM._

“Who is ‘them’!?”

He shook his head. Why was he arguing with his disease? It was pointless. He knew as much as the haunted figure did.

_I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN IN THE BELLY OF TARTARUS. BECAUSE THAT’S WHERE YOU'RE GOING NOW, BOY._

He shook his head once more, as though to silence his restless manifestation of his mind. Couldn’t he have some peace before he died? Or would his life have been spent getting yelled at by some figment of an old guy in his mind?

The sound of metallic snapping and whirring was heard before he could answer his own question.

III

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through my writing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know my wording isn't all the best, but I hope that it was bearable for now uou;;. As always, Comments and Light Criticism are accepted! See you next update!
> 
> \- Madyson

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to you, as the reader, for taking the time to actually read this! I hope there wasn't too many mistakes or typos in there (drop me a message if you spot any I'm extremely bad with spotting them @-@" ). Comments and Light Criticism are also highly welcomed! Thank you, and have a wonderful day.  
> -Madyson


End file.
